Fragile
by Anticsareme
Summary: Based on something I saw. This will be multiple takes on one picture and how it could have happened.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea from a picture on Deviantart called XanaOdd Humans are fragile by Toko-4-ever I hope you enjoy**

Jeremy had said that Xana was gone. Done for. But that wasn't exactly… accurate.

"How do I know you're not here to cause any trouble?" a well-known shrill voice.

"You have to trust me?" he asked.

"Um… I guess so. But first you need some pants…"

And thus, the secret of a living breathing Xana remained hidden from many of the Lyoko warriors. Until one day…

"Achoo!" Odd sneezed. His head felt like lead, not that anyone really believed him. A head cold. He had gotten a stupid head cold when it was eighty degrees outside.

"Cold Odd?" Ulrich laughed as Odd shivered. It was funny how easily he got cold. He was raised in Italy with five sisters so warmth never bothered him but he detested the cold.

"Mm fine." He muttered rubbing his nose. He sneezed again making a pink tint on his cheeks noticeable. Odd felt a cold breeze pass by and he inwardly cursed. That was never a good sign. That typically meant…

And there was the pale ass hand on his forehead and confused look of his friends.

"Are you alright?" asked the pale boy in a frightened tone. It seemed pretty funny to any bystander. A pale boy in a white shirt with red eyes and white hair with black tips asking if someone was alright from a sneeze.

"It's eighty degrees out!" Odd yelped at him. A look of nervous curiosity overcame the larger boy.

"Humans are so fragile!" He said looking Odd over. Odd's face grew a darker red.

"Would you stop!?" Odd yelled flailing his arms to try and get away from the larger. He just gave a perplexed look.

"Perhaps you are delusional and require medicine," he muttered.

"I do not!" Odd squeaked, "Go back to your apartment!"

"But I have already studied the books on human psychology and wish to experiment with my knowledge in the field," he whined.

"Odd?"

"Uh yes Einstein?" he said trying to hide the pale man behind a dumpster.

"Who is that Odd?" Ulrich butted in.

"He's my-"

"You are Jeremy Belpois… salutations. You are Ulrich Stern… hello. I am Xana. Greetings."

"ODD!"

"I'm in trouble," he said as he sneezed again. Xana turned toward Odd and picked him up bridal style.

"You require medicine and rest. Humans are too fragile."

**And I am the idiot who wrote this. Feel free to flame or throw tomatoes! Or both. Odd likes fire roasted tomatoes.**

**Odd: Not like this I don't! And why is Xana acting like this?**

**Dunno Didn't draw the picture.**

**XANA: Huh. Humans are fragile. (looks at Odd)**

**Odd: uh oh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fragile. Take two**

"Wow. Where are all the monsters?" Odd asked, his tail twitching slightly in anticipation for a battle.

"Knock it off Odd. I'm actually glad that this will be quick and easy," Yumi snapped back at him. Odd scoffed at Yumi.

"When have things ever been _easy_?" Odd sniffled.

"Odd?" Jeremy asked over his little speaker, "Are you sick?"

Odd sniffed again and rubbed his nose.

"Nope. I'm good Einstein!" Odd said reassuring the team to the best of his abilities. But not all were assured as the mechanical footsteps of Creepers and Tarantulas came forth, "And now for some-" he began before he started into a coughing fit falling onto his knees barely keeping upright. The monsters stopped to the surprise of the other Lyokoans. When he had finally stopped coughing and began gasping for air, Ulrich tensed.

"Does anyone else hear footsteps?" He asked as a steady but fast rapping of footfall on what seemed to be a chrome floor echoed off the mechanical walls. It was only moments later that a gale of air nearly blew Ulrich and Yumi off their feet and causing Aelita to land on her but. The next coherent thing they saw was a pale man in an all-white outfit putting his hand on Odd's forehead.

"Are you alright? Are you sick? Are you taking any medication? Is it too hot outside?" the man asked rapid fire. Odd blushed slightly.

"It's only eight degrees in France!" Odd squeaked. A look of epiphany came to the man's face.

"Humans are fragile. There there," he said pulling Odd into a hug, having Odd's head buried into his chest as he began stroking his head, "Soft kitty, warm kitty  
little ball of fur  
happy kitty, sleepy kitty  
purr, purr, purr."

"What in the world-?"

The pale man stopped petting Odd and turned his head to face the other Lyoko warriors. His eyes narrowed as the Cheshire boy struggled against his hug-like hold until his face was looking back at the group. The man's arms moved so that they were pressed against his chest, restricting his arms and not really letting his head leave his chest despite now facing the other way.

"Oh… you brought your little posse," he said in a straight deadpan.

"Uh, you are trying to destroy the world," Odd clarified. The man whined. Actually whined.

"I just want some attention. Even Aelita got more than I did," he said now crying into Odd's shoulder. Odd just stared forward at his friends as if this wasn't a peculiar occurrence.

"It's okay… Don't cry. Computer programs don't cry."

"I know! You'll stay here with me," he said.

"Xana…"

"XANA!" everyone screamed.

"No, no my little neko, no. You will never ever, ever escape my cellar  
You will be tortured, tortured, tortured and I'll have no mercy.  
Policemen are my biggest fans so they'll never arrest me," he sang as he went back to petting Odd. Odd gave everyone a look.

"Xana is kind of out of it right now. Hey Jeremy? You think you could devirtualize us? Xana is having a moment."

"What is going on down there!?" he yelled.

"Uh," Ulrich said "intelligently".

"I don't think we'll be able to really tell you until we get out Jeremy," Aelita said with slight embarrassment.

"Aelita?"

"I'm going to have to agree with Aelita on this one Jeremy," Yumi intervened quickly getting over her shell shock the quickest.

"Alright," he said as he went through the programing.

"But my kitty," Xana whined. Once the others were gone and Odd's program for his devirtualization was being brought up Xana leaned near his ear.

"Next week. We're playing tag."

"Not my fault you think I'm sick. Great… now no one will leave me alone and Jeremy is going to want to run a bunch of tests on me."

"Oh don't worry. I'll just activate a tower or two if he even _thinks_ about it."

"You are one messed up program. Speaking of which why am I a cat?"

"Well, they make fun noises when they are happy and are so adorable," he said pinching Odd's cheeks making him flail at Xana, "And they don't always listen to others."

With that comment Odd was devirtualized leaving a frowning Xana.

"But most of all, they are not an attack dog who is loyal to one, but an unpredictable force that can either be a downfall or a saving grace.

**Well that's the other version. I do not own the happy kitty song, that belongs to Sheldon in the Big Bang Theory and whoever owns the "you will never escape my cellar" song it is not me. If anyone wants to continue any of the one shots I write feel free. Just tell me so I can read it please. REVIEW!**


End file.
